There are places where a rather thin switch and lamp assembly is desirable. An example is with a vanity mirror mounted in a sun visor on an automobile. A lamp to illuminate the user is common, and these may be turned on and off by a switch actuated by movement of the vanity mirror cover. It is desirable that such mechanisms be kept as thin as possible so that the total thickness of the sun visor is minimized.
It is found that using an insulation displacement connector for making electrical connections to the lamp and switch assembly is quite desirable. Insulation displacement connectors (commonly referred to as IDC's) have been known at least as early as 1961. As shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,012,219. These are widely used for making telephone connections, for example, Such connections have been used on electrical switches as well. Better ways of implementing and making connections to a switch or the like with an IDC are desirable to make the assembly process simpler and more efficient.